Sorrow's Hope
by JediKnightBalthasar
Summary: Samwise overhears a discussion between Elrond and Aragorn, leading him to realize dark secrets. AA. Main characters: Aragorn, Samwise, Elrond. Moveiverse
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters and/or places thereof.

Author's Note: I think I might continue this, but I'm not really sure. Please review, in especial if you want it continued. Oh, and I know that Tolkien described Elrond as being "as kind as summer", and in most cases I try to keep to that, in fact I quite liked Elrond, but in the appendices he talks to Aragorn about Arwen in a way that really annoyed me, pretty much saying that Arwen would be his child for ever unless Aragorn came between them. Maybe she's just his weak point.

*****

"It is such a peaceful place…" said Peregrin Took, looking wistfully at his surroundings. The Elven haven of Imladris was indeed peaceful, a place where beings of true goodness could breathe freely.

"It sure is, Pippin," agreed Samwise Gamgee. "I always wanted to see the Elves."

"I know, Sam," replied Pippin with an amused sort of grin. "Half the Shire knows."

"Say, isn't that Mister Strider over there?" asked Sam suddenly, motioning.

"I think you're right." The two Halflings approached, somewhat worried. The door had been left open just a bit, and, peering in, they could see a shadowy figure, unmistakably Strider. He was perched on a stool, his hands resting limply against his legs, palm-up. A curtain of hair covered his face. What was going on? Strider looked so defeated, so weak. What had happened?

Just as Pippin and Sam were about to investigate, they heard a voice, and froze. "Estel, I am not asking you, I am telling you."

"Well, that's Master Elrond!" whispered Samwise, then remembered the hearing of the Elves and bit his tongue. _'But what's that he's calling Mister Strider? And why does he sound so angry with him?'_

"I know," Strider replied, as though some response was expected of him and he knew not which to give but this. His voice sounded tired and worn, somehow less gruff than usual and more like a child's.

"And yet you do not obey."

_'Obey what? This is all so muddling!'_

Strider mumbled something that Sam did not catch.

"Estel…" in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry."

"I did not summon you here for this pointlessness, not to command you to do anything," Elrond said. At this Strider raised his head almost hopefully. "This is about her, of course, for we speak of very little else these days, is it not so?"

"Aye, it is so." as though some duty called for an answer.

"Her kin has long sailed to the Undying Lands, where they belong--where she and I belong. You, on the other hand…Estel, you know you are not Elven. We have spoken of this often enough. Arwen belongs in the Undying Lands with her family. You belong--"

"Nowhere."

"Don't be pert."

"Sorry."

_'What's he talking about? Who is Arwen, and why does Mister Strider not think he belongs anywhere? Sure everyone's got a home. And why does he say sorry so much? What has he got to be sorry for?_

"A word I hear often from you," Elrond stated. "And you do belong somewhere, Estel." This last sentence was said with a certain tenderness and love Sam had never heard before in Elrond's voice. Elrond stepped forward and moved as if to caress Strider's cheek. Strider sat, motionless, and allowed this, but clearly kept his eyes on his boots, blinking profusely. Elrond's eyes flickered again, and the softness left them, and he said, drawing back his hand, "But that is not the place my daughter belongs."

_'His daughter?'_

"I…"

"Yes?"

Meekly, "I love her."

For a moment it looked as though Elrond might slap Strider, and Sam felt anger rising. _'What are you up to, treating him like that? He's got feelings as well, and you've no right to toy with him like that! Stop lettin' him, Mister Strider, say something back!' _Sam mentally urged him.Later Sam would wonder if, had Elrond actually slapped Strider, he would have reacted, and how. As it was Elrond did not, and so Sam would never know. "You do not know love, Estel," Elrond said. "I tolerated this nonsense, at first, but I will tolerate it no longer. If I must, to keep you from her, I will exile you hence from all the Elven realms."

'_Now, that's just a bit severe!'_

When next Strider spoke, it was in a very tiny voice, sounding desperate. "_Ada..._"

"I am not your father."

"_Ada, _I--"

"Get out of my sight," said Elrond, sounding angry and disgusted.

_He doesn't have to listen to you!_ thought Sam. But, to his surprise and near disappointment, Strider stood. Head bent, the Ranger trudged to the door and out into the hall. For one moment his eyes met Sam's, and the two seemed frozen. Sam saw for the first time that Strider was crying, a single tear running slowly down his cheek.

"Samwise," Strider croaked. "I…If you will excuse me, I…" He did not finish, but turned and walked slowly away. Sam did not follow. For the first time he realized that Pippin was no longer beside him. What had happened? Sam did not understand, but he knew he was angry. At first so distrustful of Strider, he now felt offended by offense to the Ranger.

"Why does he take it?" Sam wondered aloud. Then he turned, and ambled away, in the opposite direction of Strider. Sam came out into the gardens, seeing fireflies alight as dusk fell. Everything was so perfect, so beautiful, so serene--and one hobbit could find no peace.

*****

'Ada' is an Elven term of endearment for one's father, similar to 'daddy'


	2. Five Tens

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters and/or places thereof  
  
*****  
  
A half an hour passed, perhaps a little less, before Samwise at last decided the he had to know what was going on, and why Elrond had been so angry with Strider. "Well, I had best get to it then," Sam decided, and set off to find Strider. He had been wander halls for quite a bit, poking his head into every room and realizing how little he knew about Imladris, when he heard muffled sounds of someone crying coming from one room. He paused. That could only be Strider, but would it be right to enter? Would it be simply too intrusive?  
  
Before Sam could decide, the door swung open. An Elf stood there, at first expecting to see one of his own kind, and in failing to do so lowering his gaze and catching sight of Sam. The Elf, Sam noted, looked not unlike Elrond himself, with the same grey eyes and black hair, but something of this one looked younger despite his agelessness. "You will be looking for Estel then?" asked the Elf.  
  
"Es--I'm sorry, who?" asked Sam.  
  
"Estel, what does he call you?" the Elf called into the room over his shoulder. No reply was forthcoming, and so the Elf began to recite, "Thorongil, Dunadan, Hope--"  
  
"Would that be Mister Strider?" asked Samwise, remembering the strange name Elrond had used for him. "For it is him I was seeking. Is he here? If this is a bad time--"  
  
"Oh, no, this is a perfectly good time. Come in, please," the Elf stepped aside, and Samwise shuffled nervously into the room. He hardly heard the door shut behind him. It was a very lived-in room. There were charcoal drawings tacked up on the walls and all manner of things placed about. Someone had taken cares in making this place their own. It even had an individual sort of smell--'A Strider sort of smell,' thought Sam. And there, sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chin, was Strider himself. Another Elf sat beside him, one arm around his shoulders whispering in Elvish. This Elf looked so alike that which had answered the door, Sam turned twice to be sure there were indeed two of them. The Hobbit felt wholly out of place, and was more than ready to turn about and leave.  
  
The Elf who had answered the door strode across the room to Strider, and said, "At least say hello to him, Estel, he cares enough to ask after you!"  
  
Strider raised his head, rubbing tears from his eyes, and said, "Samwise. You have my sincerest apologies." The state of him frightened Sam a little; his eyes were rimmed with red and strands of hair stuck to his face, as tears will cause hair to do. But Sam, true as Strider has said, had a stout heart. He did not turn away from his friend nor feel any disgust, but his heart moved with sympathy. Sam crossed the room and sat beside Strider on the bed.  
  
"No need to apologize, Mister Strider," said Sam. "But why do you let him do that to you, say those hurtful things and all? It's wrong, and that's all there is to it."  
  
Strider twisted his head to glance at Sam, and gave him an appreciative look. "We all see things our own way, Samwise. There is.much history between Lord Elrond and myself. History he would eagerly deny."  
  
"You know that is not so," interrupted one of the Elves, the one sitting beside Strider.  
  
"Samwise, these are the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir," Strider said, elucidating quite a bit. "Elladan, Elrohir, this is Samwise; if you recall, I have told you about him."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Samwise," said Elladan.  
  
"And you," replied Sam.  
  
And, quick as that, introductions were finished with. "What's this history, then?" Sam asked. "It is not my place to ask, I know, but if you would not mind explaining just a bit, it would be much appreciated. I don't see any ways as anyone can justify what I heard."  
  
"My father was killed when I was two years old," Strider explained. "To keep me safe, my mother brought me here. Lord Elrond raised me, and came to see me as his son. Until, of course, the day I met his daughter, Lady Arwen Evenstar, and fell in love with her. Arwen said she would marry me, and that would mean that she would be mortal. Lord Elrond was, to say the least, opposed. Now you understand what he was so angry about. His words are easily justified."  
  
"No, that is not so!" Samwise replied at once. "You shouldn't take that, Mister Strider, you shouldn't. And you!" he turned to the Elven brothers. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, knowing and letting it happen! If you cared one bit about Mister Strider you would do something!"  
  
"Sam--" Strider began, but Elladan interrupted him.  
  
"Do not think we care not for Estel. We knew not what had been happening, and even if we did, what do you propose we do about it? You think neither of us has endured the same?"  
  
"Elladan, daro! U-quet, you are only making things worse," Elrohir hissed.  
  
"How long has this been going on, Estel?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Elladan--"  
  
The twins were so busy arguing, only Samwise heard Strider mutter, "Nearly five tens of years."  
  
"That's longer than I've been alive," Sam said quietly. "Why do you let it happen?"  
  
"Sam, Elrond raised me. He was the only father I ever knew. What would you have me do? I cannot simply tell him I will disobey him and marry his daughter. Ai, I ought to simply tell Arwen I wish not to have her forsake her immortality."  
  
"But, Mister Strider, that's giving in!"  
  
"And that is precisely what I ought to do."  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
Daro! U-quet: Stop, don't talk (basically, shut up) 


End file.
